Fame Checker
by FrostBiteShipping
Summary: Leaf is checking her Fame Checker and notices a message from Lance, yet she is still in love with Gary. With the help of her good friend Red, she will choose the right guy. T for sfety.


Hi there! Long time no posts. Yeah I'm sorry. I started High School last fall and have just been everywhere since. I really need to update my other story I know, but I just don't have time right now. And this one I had inspiration for. I'm kinda at a stop in the other one... I'll get to work on it when I get inspiration. So this story is about Leaf, sorta set in the game, a little not. Oh and Tangela Patch is that grass that you need to Surf too that you can catch Tangela in. Oh and in this Leaf does not need to Surf because she can jump over little picket fences. Well I recently beat LeafGreen, so this was my reaction to what Lance says in his message to the player on the Fame Checker. By the way, Red and Leaf share a brother-sister sorta relationship, but they are not related. I really hope you enjoy! Oh and please review!

3 - FrostBiteShipping

Oh, and I do not own Pok emon.

* * *

"_I'm considering going back to my hometown. I want to retrain my Dragon-type Pok__é__mon __and strengthen them. I'd like to invite you to my hometown someday."_

Leaf clicked her Fame Checker closed. She had recently beaten Lance, the final of the Elite 4, and her long time rival, and crush, Gary to become the League Champion. She had gotten the upgrade to her Pokédex from Professor Oak when she returned to Pallet to check in with her mom seeing how she had been filling up her Dex diligently like her rival.

With the National Dex she was able to head to the Sevii Islands where she found her friend Celio in need of help to find the Ruby and Sapphire in order to link up with Lanette in Hoenn; Celio had confided in Leaf about his little crush on Lanette. She promised not to tell. After helping Celio, disbanding Team Rocket once and for all, in Kanto at least, and rescuing Lady Selphy, Leaf headed home for some needed peace and quiet and fresh air.

Once home, she went up to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. Before she knew it, she had slept for hours and it was the next morning. Groggily, she climbed down the stairs to be greeted by her mother drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Leaf, had just grabbed her hat and bag and was headed out the door when her mom stopped her, "Leaf honey, some boy called. Lance, if I'm not mistaken. He said there's a ferry to... some town in... Jhoto I believe. He said it leaves in two days and that he'd be delighted for you to join him. Oh, and Gary came by this morning, he left you a note, its by the door. Red too. My you are popular. Red didn't say much, not that he ever does, but he gestured to the Tangela Patch on the other side of the fence by Oak's. I'm sure he is still there." Leaf's mom smiled at her half asleep daughter as she tried to place each of the puzzle pieces she had just been given to create a picture of today. The mother gave an all knowing giggle as her daughter slipped on her running shoes and took off out the door with Gary's note.

She bounded carefully down the gentle slope of Pallet Town and hoped easily over the fence that blocked Tangela Patch from the small village. She easily spotted Red and his Pikachu sitting on a rock in the middle of the grass. Leaf waved to him before carefully navigating through the grass, avoiding wild Pokémon. Once there, she jumped up onto the sunny rock and let her Vulpix out to play with the Pikachu.

Leaf easily rambled the story about Lance wanting her to go with him to his hometown so far away, and how Gary had left her a note. "Oh! The note!" she exclaimed while reaching into her bag, pulling out the slightly crinkled envelope with her name written is swirly letters. Her fingers shook as she slowly tore the envelope open to expose white paper, and the Butterfree went wild in her tummy when she read the note allowed.

_"Hey Leaf, _

_I know we've never really been the best of friends, but I wanted to tell you that when we were battling for League Champion, you looked and battled spectacularly. And I never really noticed this before, but you have beautiful eyes and... I think I may love you. Meet me at Cerulean Cape at sunset if you are interested, if not... sorry to waste your time._

_-Gary"_

By the end, Leaf had a heavy red blush across her face. Red chortled at her and she smacked him causing her to laugh. Once she controlled her giggles she looked Red in the eyes and asked "so what do I do?"

Red broke eye contact and looked up at the clouds. Leaf pulled her outstretched legs toward her and gazed up too. Red shrugged before finally saying, "I dunno. Whatever you think is best."

Leaf sighed. "If I knew what was best would I be asking you?"

Red laughed. "If you knew what was best, you'd be asking your mom to let you go to Jhoto with the Dragon tamer or be trying to find the fastest way to Cerulean Cape. You only have so many hours until sunset."

Leaf dropped her gaze to stare at the patterns on the rock, she began to carefully to trace them with her finger. "But see... I've been chasing Gary since I can remember, and he never showed any interest besides calling me mean names and saying 'Smell ya later'... but this Lance fellow is a strong trainer and he seems to care about me without knowing me very well yet, and he's not unattractive, quite handsome actually. But Gary picked somewhere close to home, I mean Pigeot can fly me almost there, then I can bike the short distance, but Lance wants me to go somewhere I've barely heard of..." Leaf carefully weighed her pros and cons. She may never get a chance like this again so she couldn't screw it up. She sighed. She had always dreamed of marrying Gary and staying in Kanto, she had always loved the idea of living in a small house in Viridian raising a family and even the Sevii Islands where just a ferry ride from Mainland Kanto. Although, Lance was new and different. She barely knew him. Then it clicked. Lance was a stranger. Maybe he didn't really love her, just wanted to show her where he was from. Gary loved her.

"Made up your mind I take it."

Red's voice startled her back to the reality of Tangela Patch. A gentle wind blew the white fluffy clouds across the sky, and rattled her lose bangs. "Yes I did. Thanks for listening, but I need to go now or I will be late! Vulpix come back! Go Pigeot! Fly!" She quickly recalled the fox in a flash of red light before grabbing hold of the large bird Pokémon as it began to ascend. "Bye Red! I hope to see you soon!"

Red stood up slowly watching his friend fly off. He laughed to himself and his yellow partner. Pikachu looked at him as if asking who she chose. "Gary of course. She's been in love with him forever. Always will be. Gary loves her too, he always has. He was just so busy trying to beat her at everything to notice," Red said knowingly as he began to walk back to Pallet. He had some catching up with the Professor to do.


End file.
